


Bound to Behave

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erections, Flogging, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Link, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Partial Mind Control, Pet Names, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Subdrop, Subspace, Telepathic Bondage, flagellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the example/step-by-step I used for the chest harness!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11_dLJebuqo</p>
<p>Always remember: Safe, Sane, Consensual!<br/>[18+ advised and of course with a Safeword]</p></blockquote>





	Bound to Behave

“Status report, Officer Unamo.” Hux requested of the nearby chief petty officer as he turned away from the command center’s large windows to face her.

“Everything is calm, Sir.” She replied, giving him a smile as she added, “Even Lord Ren has not caused any… disturbances today.”

He nodded thanks at her and turned back to the windows, pleased that today was for once an uneventful day concerning Kylo Ren’s antics. He placed himself at parade’s rest, relaxing as much as possible while still being ready to launch into action at any second. No new information had come in yet about the missing BB-8 droid but Hux was certain that the droid’s whereabouts would turn up sooner or later.

The snow outside whipped around lazily, as if even the atmosphere outside had become as sluggish as Hux suddenly felt. He had scheduled a meeting in a half hour with two former Imperial generals and considered taking a rest in his private quarters. The meetings with the old generals often left him stressed but these two even more so since they were well acquainted with his father.

A sudden light touch in his mind caught his attention and as he let his eyes wander aimlessly over snow banks he inwardly spoke, knowing to whom the touch belonged.

_Hello, Kylo._

The light touch in his mind blossomed and warmed him, as if he had suddenly taken a hearty swig of brandy, _Hello, Hux. Enjoying the view?_

Hux allowed himself a small smile as he said _, Yes, actually. Though there are other views I could be enjoying._

He felt rather than heard Kylo’s soft laugh reverberate inside his head. The sensation made his fingertips tingle and he was glad to be facing the windows else wise he knew his drifting off stare would most likely cause question.

Suddenly Hux’s vision clouded over. He frowned and projected his displeasure to Kylo. Hux was not one to enjoy unexpected blindness – it caused for too much of his guard to be let down. Almost instantly a picture filled the darkness.

Hux saw that it was himself nude and on his knees while having been bound tightly in a chest harness and hip harness. His hair was disheveled, sweaty, and there appeared to be bitemarks and hickies on nearly every imaginable part of his throat and neck as well as across his chest and upper arms. As his other self leaned forward to touch his forehead to the floor Hux could the skin of his back was red and welted, as if he had been caned repeatedly with his own baton.

Hux felt heat rise to his face just as the vision withdrew and his sight was once more focused on the snowy terrain. He stood there a few moments to compose himself as he felt his heart hammering in his chest and a semi-hard erection rising in his trousers. When he felt sufficiently calmed down again he left the command center and started the walk to the conference room. It was only when he arrived that he realized that that… whatever it was that Kylo had done this time had only lasted ten minutes and that he was still early to his meeting. So Hux waited, thinking about why Kylo would send him such a thing.

The two generals, rather dodgy old men if Hux said so himself, were just as slimy and aloof as other generals he had dealt with before. Several times during the negotiations Hux found his mind flooded with flashes of himself wriggling in his bindings, having Kylo’s cocked shoved deep into his throat while his hands were in his hair, of fingernails being raked down his chest mercilessly to leave numerous slash marks. The two generals gave him odd glances every now and then, making Hux have to dismiss their curiosity with saying that he had been feeling under the weather lately but that there were more important matters at hand.

Kylo’s voice crept up in his head, _I wish you were in my hands._

The two generals turned to speak to one another and Hux used the brief distraction to retort, _You realize I am in a meeting, right?_

A small tingle up his back suggested to Hux that Kylo knew right well that he was in a meeting and was doing this on purpose. By this time the generals had refocused on Hux and asked him a series of questions concerning personnel matters and budget aid.

The silence in his head stretched on and Hux wondered if Kylo had finally relented to let him work as normal, but suddenly he knew he spoke too soon as a sudden crystal-clear image presented itself:

Once more Hux saw himself but now he had one of Kylo’s gloves gagging his mouth while having been bent over the sort of torture rack they used for prisoners. His eyes flicked upwards at a slight silvery glint to see his own belt being raised then sharply brought down on his own backside. Hux couldn’t help but actually feel the blow, his cheeks turning a slight pink at the surge of lust that suddenly coursed through him.

Kylo’s voice crept its way back into his head like a fog and was no louder than a whisper, _You have done so well today. If you behave a little longer I’ll reward you with this. Can you do that for me?_

“Yes, sir.” Hux replied, a ghost of a smile touching his lips at the thought.

“About damn time you called me Sir.” One of the generals said, a smug smile set on his heavy jowls as he turned to the other general, “This new generation – not as respectful as our own.”

Hux realized that a question had been asked to him but luckily his response had been the correct one. Flushing slightly, Hux redirected the conversation to a more suitable course.

Finally after about another half hour, Hux was able to turn their snide remarks about his youth and heritage into an advantage before eventually succeeding in gaining their support. It was during his distracted agreement that Hux discovered he had contracted the generals to a certain percentile share but since it was a surprisingly modest percent he did not feel too dismayed about his verbal slip-up. As the three men stood Hux felt himself glad that his heavy uniform was bulky enough to hide his half-hard erection in his trousers.

Afterwards he went immediately to his own quarters to take a shower to get rid of the disgusting sticky feeling he always had after meeting with such people and to properly prepare himself as he never knew what exactly Kylo had planned to reward him with.

\--

As he approached Kylo’s quarters he willed his heart to stop beating so quickly. It was not as if they had not done this many times before but each time always felt new. The door slid open smoothly as he reached it, Kylo no doubt having sensed Hux’s approach and using the Force to open the door.

Hux took the next two steps into Kylo’s quarters and allowed the doors to shut and lock behind him. At a glance Hux saw Kylo sitting in a chair, still fully clothed save for his mask as if he had just walked in the room himself. When the final lock slid into place Kylo looked up at him and Hux could practically feel his responsibilities and status be removed from that gaze alone.

 In this room, at this very moment, he was no longer General Hux of the First Order. He was Kylo Ren’s Hux who would do anything in his power to serve – in which case was to release every ounce of power that he possessed.

With his head bowed toward the floor he softly said, “I was very good. Though…” his eyes flicked up, meeting Kylo’s eyes as he added, “You were very naughty.”

Kylo stood from the chair he had been lounging in to walk to Hux, placing a gloved hand on Hux’s chin and lifting it up so their eyes could meet, “Yes, I was… but you did so well, Pet.”

The stress of the day was put to the back of Hux’s mind as he leaned his head into the touch, his chin carefully balanced in Kylo’s palm. Hux inhaled then exhaled deeply, letting some of his shoulder tension loosen as the scent of leather washed over him. Kylo’s gloved thumb stroked Hux’s cheek, the material smooth against his skin.

“Would you like me to reward you, my Pet?”

Hux’s lips twitched with excitement as he looked up, “Please...”

“What is our safe word?” Kylo asked softly.

Hux instantly replied, “Saber.”

“Good boy.” Kylo praised, enjoying the light spot of color that rose to Hux’s face at the endearment. If it was anything else Hux liked it was praise. He released Hux’s chin, “Strip for me.”

Hux obeyed, peeling off layer by layer and folding them neatly before placing them on a nearby table. He felt no need to rush as he was scheduled off the rest of the night. Kylo smiled softly at him then reached over to the bed to drag off the heavy blanket, fold it twice over, and put it on the floor.

Understanding what Kylo wanted Hux walked over to the folded blanket and kneeled in the middle of it, head tilting up expectantly as Kylo pulled from a medium sized both two separate bundles of dark crimson cord. Hux’s favorite version since Kylo always praised how the cord complemented Hux’s hair and contrasted against his pale skin. Carefully Kylo unraveled one of them, meeting the ends together and sliding his hands to find the bight. The slippery sound of rope slithering against gloves sent thrills down Hux’s spine and gooseflesh to rise up on his neck.

Hux shifted in place in anticipation as Kylo stepped behind him. Obediently Hux put his arms behind his back, placing on arm atop the other so that his hands rested flat against the undersides of his lower arms. Kylo gently maneuvered the rope to slide between Hux’s arms and his body, ensuring that the rope ends looped through the bight before repeating the next tie in the same fashion before drawing the cord upwards to be between Hux’s shoulders. When Kylo felt the rope was in the proper place he walked around Hux, the rope smoothly crossing Hux’s deltoids to rest just under his pecs.

As Kylo walked back to his position behind Hux he pulled the cord through the bight formed between Hux’s shoulder blades, tightening it and bringing the cord around once more across Hux’s chest, this time having the rope cross over the top of his pecs.

Hux groaned softly, his cock already half-hard as Kylo continued to bind him.

Kylo kissed Hux sweetly on the mouth then fastened the knot at the back, drawing the rope up over Hux’s left shoulder, securing it behind the ropes underneath Hux’s pecs before drawing them upwards to loop them through the ropes above his pecs. Hux puffed out his chest slightly, trying to gain more touch against his skin but Kylo gently chided him by twisting his nipple. Hux let out a gasp, his body tipping forward slightly.

Kylo took his gloves off for a moment to complete finishing touches of securing the extra rope in tightened loops behind either side of Hux’s armpits. Hux felt very relaxed. Each sweep of the rope had removed a thin layer of tension, worry, and stress that he had had built up. He felt pliant to whatever Kylo wished of him to do or whatever Kylo wished to do to him.

“Comfortable?” Kylo prompted, checking Hux’s restraints one last time to ensure nothing was too tight.

Hux tested his bonds and after he was satisfied nodded to Kylo who then stood, slid his gloves back on, and walked over to the table Hux where had placed his clothes earlier.

From Hux’s piles of clothes Kylo took out his belt, admiring the dark black leather and the light’s reflection in the broad silver clasp. Hux watched Kylo, his heart thudding in his chest with anticipation. Kylo put the belt back down, tapping the silver face twice and saying:

“I will use that later, if you want. For now, I want to fuck that pretty face of yours until you cry those gorgeous tears I enjoy so much. Would you like that? To be used so thoroughly by me that you weep?”

Hux wriggled in his binds, a soft low whine the only answer he could dignify the question with. By now his cock was fully hard and Kylo’s words had only riled him up more, a fat drop of pre-come forming on the tip as Kylo spoke.

“Ah-ah, I want to hear you.” Kylo reprimanded gently, reaching out a hand to touch Hux’s cheek, “You know how much I do like your lovely voice. You don’t have to hold back anything. Tonight is your reward in whatever way you want it.”

Hux felt heat rise to his face as he forced himself to say, “Yes, sir. Please…” recalling the earlier vision Hux leaned forward to bow low at his waist, not quite far enough to touch his forehead to the floor.

Kylo did not need prompting any further and reached for the supple leather flogger with tapered red tips that Hux knew flicked deliciously over his skin. This flogger out of their collection was by far the gentlest, reserved for a stinging petting rather than for anything more aggressive.

Grasping the handle firmly, Kylo brought down the flogger for the first blow across his shoulders. Hux involuntarily convulsed in his bindings but remained bowed, breathing out in preparation for what was to come.

Over the span of twenty minutes Kylo rained down roughly thirty lashes, none more painful than the last and leaving light red slashes spread out over Hux’s shoulders and upper back that merely sparked Hux’s desire further. Throughout the session Hux would bow his back towards Kylo as if begging then alternatively arch upwards, a moan tumbling from his mouth or a harsh exhale of breath that he couldn’t withhold.

“Ha…yes, please..!” Hux would intermittingly cry out as whacks would land surely on his skin.

By the end of the session Hux was quivering in his bindings, sweat forming between his shoulder blades and down his spine where the heat of his own joined arms was radiating back on him. As Hux leaned back on the heels of his feet Kylo noticed his usually crisp blue-green eyes had partly glazed over with lust and his cock had become particularly hard and swollen next to his thigh, pre-come heavily smeared into the sparse hair.

He moved to stand in front of Hux, using the flogger handle to bring Hux’s chin up. Hux obeyed, his face vulnerable and rosy from adrenaline. Unable to particularly articulate what he wanted Hux sent a small mental projection to Kylo as a way of expressing what we wanted.

Kylo tossed the flogger and used a minor Force-pull to lift Hux from the floor and place him gently onto the bed. As Kylo stripped out his multiple layers of clothing Hux readjusted himself to like back on his bindings, making sure that the angle it gave him was just right. Carefully Kylo climbed over him to rest his knees on either side of Hux’s narrow shoulders with his cock directly in Hux’s line of sight.

“Ready?” Kylo asked, tilting his head as he looked at Hux who simply nodded and let his mouth fall open.

Without further comment Kylo slid his cock into Hux’s throat, reveling in the angle Hux had placed himself, then slid out to where just the head was in between Hux’s teeth. Hux flicked his tongue over Kylo’s head, eagerly lapping at the bead of pre-come that had formed. Kylo groaned and thrust his hips, making Hux take in his entire length. Hux relaxed beneath him, letting his jaw go slack to allow Kylo to do slow but deep thrusts down into his throat.

Their eyes locked, Kylo watching Hux intently in case he needed to stop – knowing that Hux could project their safeword if need be – as he stilled his thrusts while his cock was set as deeply as it could go down Hux’s throat, cutting of his air supply and springing tears to his eyes. Kylo did this method two more times until Hux had tears freely seeping out of the corners of his eyes. Hux ever so lightly tilted his head back and moaned deep in his chest, the vibrations ratting up Kylo’s shaft dangerously and forcing him to pull back before he drew too near his climax.

Hux’s eyes had a dazed look to them while a thick trail of saliva dribbled obscenely from his plump, overstimulated lower lip onto his chin. Without realizing it Hux had been shivering slightly but now that he was no longer distracted he noticed it very much. Kylo did as well and eased himself between Hux’s legs and took Hux into his mouth, his tongue making wicked circles over Hux’s tip.

It took an embarrassingly short time for Hux to climax, his voice cracking as he called out Kylo’s name as he arched upwards and flexed against his bindings all while Kylo wiped the excess of his release on the back of his hand. After Hux had settled down Kylo reached between his own legs and stroked himself casually while pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the inners of Hux’s thighs. Hux’s legs quivered with the effort to stay still as Kylo bit into the soft flesh hard enough to leave an impression of his teeth and a large reddish spot that would soon deepen to a purple color. A noise from a Hux, a jagged compilation of longing, impatience, and oversensitivity, had Kylo coming over his fist and across Hux’s hips. He gave a few hard tugs on his cock to squeeze out the remnants before wiping his hand across the sheets.

His arms exhausted, Hux allowed himself to roll to his side to expose his arms to Kylo who immediately unbound them and rubbed feeling back into them with care. Hux flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders while Kylo continued to touch and massage with great attention to the places where the rope had interlaced over skin.

Utterly drained Hux allowed himself to collapse on the bed and curl back against Kylo’s broad chest as one of Kylo’s broad hands skimmed over his side before finally resting on his hip.

“Thank you.” Hux muttered as he started to slip into sleep.

Kylo kissed the back of Hux’s neck, “You’re very welcome, my Pet. As I said, you did very well today and earned every minute.”

Hux smiled at the pet name and the waves of affection rolling off of Kylo before he succumbed to a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the example/step-by-step I used for the chest harness!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11_dLJebuqo
> 
> Always remember: Safe, Sane, Consensual!  
> [18+ advised and of course with a Safeword]


End file.
